mustache_maniacs_film_cofandomcom-20200214-history
Mustache Maniacs Film Co. GeoSafari
Mustache Maniacs Film Co. GeoSafari is a series of custom-made cards for the GeoSafari Electronic Gaming System that quiz players on several aspects of Mustache Maniacs Film Co.'s characters and history. Game Details * Release Date: August 1, 2009 * Game Play Time: 5-10 min. (per card) * Game Type: Electronic Quiz * Number of Players: 1-2 Contents Mustache Maniacs Film Co. GeoSafari includes ten different quiz cards that challenge the players' skills in remembering several key facts about Mustache Maniacs Film Co.'s movies. The GeoSafari Entertainment System is required to play the game. Quote Puzzler and Quote Puzzler 2 feature a collection of various quotes with a series of characters' names. Several other cards, including Location Confusion and Com 50's Gadgets also follow this same formula. However, Hero or Villain? only gives the option of hero or villain, with the names of several characters along either side of the card. Features and Game Play Just like any other GeoSafari card, the game follows a rudimentary matching formula that the gaming system is renowned for. In a 1 player game, the player tries to get as many questions correct in the time limit as possible, with a final score added up at the end of the game. In a 2 player game, both players compete for points, pressing their button when they think they know the answer. At the end of the game, the person with the highest number of points is the winner. Tropes Mustache Maniacs Film Co. GeoSafari ''contains examples of the following tropes. * 'Aborted Arc:' The make your own GeoSafari packet includes room to create 20 custom games. Of those 20, only 10 were ever used before the project was scrapped. * 'Added Alliterative Appeal:' Mustache Max's Maniacal Map. * 'Early Installment Weirdness:' The first four games relate more to the short stories in Crazy Compendium than Mustache Maniacs Film Co. proper, including Alpha Team characters, LEGO Town, Bionicle characters...and basic multiplication. * 'Edutainment Game:' GeoSafari itself is a prototypical example of this trope, though the fact that the Mustache Maniacs Film Co. cards focus upon entertaining movies stretches the educational factor a wee bit, outside of the aforementioned multiplication game. * 'Expansion Pack: This game requires that you own the GeoSafari Electronic Gaming System in order to play. * '''Fantasy World Map: The game Location Confusion is graced with Mustache Max's Maniacal (and non-canon) Map, which features locations from different films, but all lumped together in a single setting. * Guide Dang It!: The game Places in Legotown features a (non-canon) map of LEGO City that is just a series of featureless squares with no clues whatsoever. Just getting through this game requires random guesswork, unless the player looks at the programming guide for the make your own GeoSafari packet, which tells which answers correspond with which numbers. * With Us or Against Us: The game Hero or Villain? has the player figure out which characters are good and which are evil. It sounds simple enough until you watch the films and realize that the characters listed are not as black-and-white as the game suggests. Trivia * Mustache Maniacs Film Co. GeoSafari was made by using a Make Your Own GeoSafari cards expansion set. * While more cards for this game were intended to be made, they were eventually cancelled. * This game was created as part of the Fifth Anniversary Celebration. Category:Games Category:Non-Canon Category:2009